


You're the worst person I've ever met (and that's saying a lot, cuz I've met a lot of people)

by EverythingisEvil



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Kenta is a son of a bitch and Shibata wishes he knew sooner





	You're the worst person I've ever met (and that's saying a lot, cuz I've met a lot of people)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I feel like utter shit so here is me pretending to be Shibata, there's quite some swearing

It hurt like hell, both physically and emotionally. I brought that boy into this company, my company and this is the repayment I got. No thank you, no nothing, just a stab in the back. I didn’t see anything in him for almost the whole tournament, nothing that would of suggested his actions. Until, the day before the last day of the G1 Climax. The Sunday, we had dinner before the show with the Los Angeles Young Lions.

He was acting normally until about half way through the meal. His phone buzzed, he checked it and his face became serious. He had the screen close to his chest as he texted, fingers quickly skating across the keyboard. I noticed, he was on Twitter, he was typing in English. He didn’t text many people in English, yet alone on Twitter. I wanted to ask who it was but I didn’t want to seem too over bearing and possessive. Now, I wish I had of. Kenta can cover up shit pretty well but if I had noticed the look in his eyes sooner maybe I wouldn’t be here now.

My chest hurts, that punk kicked me in the chest, he will never be as good as me at those kicks. The boys are watching me, concerned as I lie on the floor. I can feel Karl and Clark's gazes burning into my skin. They should be back out there, but they haven’t left yet, they look too shocked, like they didn’t just get roughed up either, like they were just spectators to this sport I like to call betrayal.

Kenta better be careful, if I see him in these halls his ass is mine.

I hear the door swing open. It hits the wall with a clunk. I sit up with a groan, Its Goto. It’s not just him but his face is contorted into a horrific mix of fury and sadness, it's all I can see for a moment. Standing next to him are Ishii and Yoshi Hashi. Ishii looks furious and Yoshi looks confused. “Hey.” I rasp out, getting to my feet and facing the three standing there.

  
“you didn’t tell me about your condition .” It was the first thing Goto said to me, I wasn’t completely surprised as I didn’t show him much wrestling wise when we met up before the G1.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” I replied with a strained smile. Ishii bumped in, voice low and stern.

“did you know anything about that shit?” I shook my head and chuckled dryly.  
“No, but if I did I would of told you.” Ishii sighed and gave Karl and Clark, who were still in the room a look.

I turned to them and said “get back to that ring.” They nodded and left quietly, eyes nervously flitting over Ishii as they slipped out.

“do you want a water?” I was taken aback at Yoshi speaking up, we weren’t close and I hadn’t heard him speak much at all during the tournament.

“that would be lovely thank you.” I pulled a shirt back on and flattened my hair back into it’s natural position. I took the water from Yoshi and swallowed it down greedily. 

“Its been a while since I’ve seen that side of you.” Goto told me, eyes searching my face for answers he wouldn’t receive, not now anyway. I shrugged and put the cap back on the bottle, grabbing my bag and collecting some of my possessions that were left haphazardly thrown around. Kenta’s shit was gone when I came and my belongings were in mostly the same spots, except for a takeover shirt, that was lying crumpled on the floor.

“I haven’t wanted to show that side of me.” I stated, looking back at the three chaos members standing there like they didn't know what to do with themselves. I scoffed

“relax boys, I’m not the one that just defected to the back stabbers club.” Goto nodded and sat down, Yoshi and Ishii following closely behind.

  
“What are you going to do? You have a room with him.” I hummed, I hadn’t really though about anything much, I had been too busy swearing to him in my head to actually think of what to do.

“I have a spare bed in my room, if you go to yours and he is in there or you don’t feel safe, come to me.” I huffed at Goto's words.

“look at you, still looking after me after all these years.” Goto chuckled, reaching out and placing a hand on my shoulder. Our eyes met and I tried not to tear up.

“Come to me if you need anything, yeah?”

I put my own hand on his thigh and squeezed it “you know I will, whether i get an invite or not. Now, get outta here I have my sleeping arrangement to sort out and.” I glanced at the tv screen displaying Suzuki standing over Okada “you have a champion to dote over.” I watched them leave with half open eyelids. The room was silent once more. I got up, slung my back over my shoulder and strode out of that forsaken area, and into the cool night breeze. 


End file.
